Harry Potter and the Black Order AU Series
by emeraldonyxdragon
Summary: AU of story HP and Black Order. Series of -shots including the scenario where Allen and Kanda both get chosen as champions. No Pairings! First Chapter:Lavi and the Imperius Curse


**Hey, guys! This is the first chapter of that one-shot series I was talking about. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue writing about mishaps with the Imperius Curse or anything else you guys can think of. Here I'll also post the AU where both Allen and Kanda get picked as champions. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and the Black Order<p>

Omake 

Part One: Lavi and the Imperius Curse

"Hey, Yuu! It sure sounds lively in here, come on, let's check it out!"

"Don't call me that, damn rabbit!" The redhead from the Black Order Academy walked into the classroom, with Kanda behind. Moody's current class consisted of fourth-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, plus one Harry Potter serving detention. The students all looked over curiously at the new arrivals.

"May we observe?" inquired Lavi.

"All in this room must participate, not merely observe," Moody warned.

"Sure! What'cha all doing anyway?"

"We are currently going over the Imperius Curse. Do you know what that is?"

"No. What's it do?"

"You tell me." With a wave of his wand, the teacher cried, "Imperio!"

The feelings of happiness and contentment suffused Lavi and filled him to the brim. His thoughts? They weren't important, so he let them go. He felt relaxed and then heard Bookman's voice.

"Take off your clothes, now," commanded Moody. (He was bored of what he made the other kids do and figured that command would be the easiest to resist, being so against most people's nature. Besides, if these kids were really warriors, the simplest way to tell was through scars.) Unfortunately, the command was not against the rabbit's nature. To the surprise of the teacher, the delight of the girls, and the envy of the boys, Lavi began to strip.

Kanda looked on, unconcerned if the rabbit was making a fool of himself. The thoughts running through his head were of the importance of such a spell in his line of work. For example, Imperiusing an akuma or a noah, even, to attack its own. It would be a great asset in the war. Now, Lavi acting like an idiot? Business as usual.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls all pressed forward, with ill-concealed squeals of glee.

"Oh my gosh!" "He's so hot!" "Look, he's really doing it!" "Take it off!" That was one of the bolder girls.

However, the boys were far from pleased. They were furious, especially those with girlfriends who were now going ga-ga over the foreign student. Angry, they made plans to seek revenge. But that's another story.

Lavi, meanwhile, had unzipped his silver exorcist coat and let it slide down to the floor. From somewhere, one of the girls had charmed an old radio to play nightclub music and the rabbit danced to the beat. The girls were cheering and the old professor began to wonder if the currently cursed student was even under control of the spell anymore. Either way, he continued his actions, and the clothes came off and disappeared.

First it was the coat, then his boots, which quickly disappeared by the greedy crazy crowd. "More!" screamed the girls. _This was getting a little out of hand, _thought Moody. _I should probably stop the spell. _But just when he raised his wand to stop the curse, some of the crazy girls all turned in unison to face him, wands raised and glowing. Now, experienced former Auror Mad-Eye could be, but those girls were like demons from Hell.

"Nuh uh uh," the girls said in a creepy voice, made all the more fear-inspiring because they all spoke at the same time. "Professor, I don't think so. Put the wand down. There's a good boy," were their eyes glowing? Stunned and a little scared, the ex-Auror backed down and dropped his wand before those girls cursed him into oblivion.

At that point, the calvary or party poopers arrived, in the form of one Panda-style exorcist, Allen and Lenalee. The moment the old man entered, the music stopped, by some mysterious force. Some people call it old age conservatism. Still under the control of the curse, Lavi had removed his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants. His bandana was already gone and the way his hair fell in front of his eyes made many girls pass out on the spot.

Bookman sprang into action. With one swift kick, the redhead exorcist was sent flying into the opposite wall, and in a tone that demanded obedience, Bookman spoke:

"I may not know what is going on, but whoever cast the spell on him, take it off this instant! Stupid apprentice! What did I tell you about not getting involved?" as usual, the aged exorcist began so whack Lavi over the head as punishment for his impromptu show. Moody hurriedly uncast the curse and Lavi returned to himself. Which honestly, wasn't really all that different from his cursed state.

"Ahh! Panda! What-Ow-are you doing Ow! here? What happened? *Whack* Ow, that hurts! I was just giving a little show-Ow!"

"Stupid apprentice! That is not the Bookman way! Now get your clothes and come with me *Kick* On the double!" And with that, Bookman marched out, sheepish Lavi in tow, with his clothes hurriedly gathered up in his hand. Once all the exorcists left, the girls sighed in disappointment, "He was so close!" "If only his teacher had come a little later!" while the boys gave sighs of relief, "It's over." "It's finally over!" "But don't forget, revenge is most sweet. We will not forgive this transgression! Now, we must form a plan of revenge on that foreign student!"

Professor Mad-Eye Moody was shocked. _You do learn something new every day. Today, I learned several somethings. _

1. Do not mess with witches/amateur fangirls.

2. Exorcists have no shame.

And

3. If those Exorcists are this violent with each other, I think Hogwarts may actually survive the akuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
